Ein Hoch auf Weihnachten
by JoNiTo
Summary: Weihnachten! Kaum geht man mal für ein paar Stunden in den Verbotenen Wald, um nach einem seltenen Kraut zu suchen, kommt zurück und....das Schloß ist kaum wiederzuerkennen. Für manche eine Überraschung, für andere ein Schock. Ein bisschen SS/HG


**Ein Hoch auf Weihnachten**

Es dämmerte bereits, als Severus Snape die letzten Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes hinter sich ließ und über die Ländereien auf das alte Schloss zuging. In den Fenstern sah man den gelblichen Schein, der die heranrückende Dunkelheit fern halten sollte. Ihm war kalt, nachdem er Stunden, auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Kraut, in dem Gehölz verbracht hatte. Aber es hatte sich gelohnt und die Aussicht, sich an seinem Kamin vor einem knisternden Feuer wieder aufzuwärmen, ließ seine Schritte schneller werden.

Aber etwas war anders als sonst. Die Wiesen und Hügel, die wenigen blattlosen Bäume, die seinen Weg säumten, waren durch eine dünne Schicht puderigen Schnees bedeckt. Im Gegensatz dazu sah das Schloss aus, als hätten die Wolken direkt über ihm seine Hauptlast an Schnee niedergehen lassen. Die Dächer und Zinnen waren dick mit der weißen Pracht bedeckt und große Eiszapfen hingen von ihren Rändern herab. Hinter einem der Türme konnte er ein hell strahlendes Licht ausmachen, dessen Quelle er aber aus seiner Position nicht ausmachen konnte. Noch nicht. Er dachte an ein Feuer und beschleunigte sein Tempo, um eine womögliche Katastrophe, die ein Brand wahrlich auslösen würde zu verhindern.

Schwungvoll betrat er den Schlosshof, den Zauberstab schon bereit in seiner Hand, als der Anblick ihn abrupt stoppen ließ. Er stöhnte laut auf. Es war tatsächlich eine Katastrophe, die man mit Sicherheit bis nach Muggellondon würde sehen können, wenn nicht dieser Verhüllungszauber über dem Schloss liegen würde.

Hoch über dem Eingangstor zogen acht übergroße Rentiere einen Schlitten. Das ganze war geschmückt mit kleinen Lichtern, die aber dermaßen hell leuchteten, dass er die Augen zusammenkneifen musste, um nicht geblendet zu werden und auch, um weitere Details erkennen zu können. Der Schlitten war über und über mit Geschenken und Leinensäcken beladen und mittendrin saß der Weihnachtmann und rief, wenn man genau hinhörte, unablässig „HoHoHo" zu dem Klingeln der Glöckchen. Und dieser Weihnachtsmann in seinem roten Gewand hatte eine verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit dem Schuldirektor.

„Dumbledore!", schnaubte Snape.

Wie hatte er es nur vergessen können. Morgen war der erste Advent.

Er legte eine Hand über seine Augen, um sie vor dem grellen Licht zu schützen und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was sich der alte Mann dieses Jahr noch so ausgedacht hatte. Da war man mal kurz für ein paar Stunden im Wald und wenn man wiederkam, erkannte man das Schloss kaum wieder. Er wollte nur so schnell wie möglich in seine Räume, um diesen weihnachtlichem Tand aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend schwang er sich die Treppe zum Tor empor und betrat die Einganghalle. Was er dort erblickte brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen, bzw. sein widerwilliges Dulden der Weihnachtsdekoration – was er sich in den letzten Jahren schwer erkämpft hatte – brach in sich zusammen. Das war einfach zuviel. Die Türen wurden von riesigen Kränzen geschmückt, überall war Tannengrün, verziert mit bunten, glänzenden Kugeln. In den Gängen hingen Mistelzweige, aber nicht vereinzelt hier und dort mal ein Zweig, sondern ganze Girlanden, die sich unter der Decke von einer Wand zur anderen zogen. Es war einfach unmöglich, nicht darunter hindurchzugehen.

Jemand musste Dumbledore den Kopf zurechtrücken, dachte er wutentbrannt und machte sich auf den Weg in das Büro des Direktors. Selbst die Geländer der Treppen waren mit Grün umwickelt, darin blinkten kleine bunte Lichter und Zuckerstangen hingen an den Zweigen.

Schwungvoll ging er um die nächste Abbiegung, dabei wischte er sich das Lametta von den Schultern, das auf ihn herabgerieselt war. Entsetzt blieb er stehen. Das setzte dem ganzen doch die Krone auf. Er starrte den Gang hinunter, der zum Büro führte. Links und rechts, wo sonst die Ritterrüstungen standen, säumten nun…Nussknackersoldaten den Weg. Den Blick fest auf den Boden geheftet ging er weiter und knurrte, am Wasserspeier angekommen, das Passwort.  
„Lebkuchenherzen!"

Snape betrat die Wendeltreppe, die ihn nach oben in das Büro des Direktors trug. Klopfen und die Tür mit aller Wucht aufreißen waren eins und Severus trat mit aufbauschendem Umhang vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Ah, Severus, setz dich doch. Kann ich dir etwas anbieten? Einen heißen, wärmenden Tee vielleicht? Oder ein paar Zimtsterne?"

„Nein!", flüsterte der Tränkemeister bedrohlich leise und ließ sich wie erschlagen in einen bequemen Sessel fallen. Er wollte Dumbledore gerade darauf hinweisen, dass die Schlittenfahrt des Weihnachtsmannes auf Hogwarts Dächern sicher bis zum Merkur zu sehen war, als sein Blick auf einen überdimensionalen Adventskranz fiel. Der Kranz mit seinen vier großen Kerzen, die jeweils die Farben eines der Häuser trugen, machte es einem unmöglich, seinem Gesprächspartner ins Gesicht zu schauen. Dumbledore hatte sich etwas zur Seite gelehnt, um Snape aus fröhlich blitzenden Augen anzusehen. Severus verschlug es die Sprache.

„Schön, nicht wahr?" sagte Albus. „Dies ist nur die kleine Version für mein Büro. In der großen Halle habe ich noch einige größere dieser Kränze aufhängen lassen Insgesamt vier, damit sich kein Haus benachteiligt fühlt. So kann an jedem Advent von jedem Haus eine Kerze angezündet werden."

„Sehr schön, Albus. Aber meinst du auch, das reicht? Ich meine ja nur, die paar Girlanden, blinkenden Lichter, Lametta, der Schlitten, die Nussknacker…Bist du wirklich sicher, dass nicht noch irgendetwas fehlt?" Selbst Longbottom hätte die Ironie dahinter erkannt, dachte Severus, aber Dumbledore lächelte nur.

„Aber, aber, mein Lieber. Natürlich ist das noch nicht alles. Und daher ist es auch gut, dass du hier bist. Ich habe nämlich vor, am letzten Sonntag vor Heilig Abend einen Weihnachtsmarkt auf den Ländereien zu veranstalten. Es soll Lebkuchen geben, heißen Kakao und Glühwein. Für die unteren Klassen natürlich nur ohne Alkohol. Es wäre gut, wenn du einen der Stände übernehmen könntest."

Snape wollte schon protestieren, doch Dumbledore ließ ihn einfach nicht zu Wort kommen. „Außerdem habe ich für jeden Schlossbewohner einen Adventskalender besorgt. Dies hier ist deiner." Der Direktor holte aus den Tiefen seines Schreibtischs einen bunten Türchenkalender hervor und drückte ihn Snape in die Hand.

Ich weiß ja, dass du keine Schokolade magst, also habe ich den Geschmack so verzaubert, dass der Inhalt nach Lakritz schmeckt. Ich kenne doch deine Vorliebe für Lakritz." Dumbledore hob die Hand, um den Einwand des Tränkemeisters direkt im Keim zu ersticken, als dieser sich anschickte und für eine Äußerung den Mund öffnete.

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken, das habe ich doch gern getan."

Snape wurde regelrecht übel bei dem Gedanken an Schokolade, die in seinem Mund schmolz, dabei aber nach Lakritz schmeckte. Dank Dumbledore würde er nun nie wieder Lakritz essen können, die einzige Süßigkeit, die er mochte und sich von Zeit zu Zeit gönnte. Verdammt!

Es war ein großer Fehler gewesen, hierher zu kommen. Er hätte gleich in seine Kerker gehen sollen, um sich bis nächstes Jahr dort zu verbarrikadieren, aber er hatte es ja nicht bleiben lassen können. Stattdessen hatte er jetzt einen Adventskalender und einen Job als Glühweinverteiler auf Dumbledores Weihnachtsmarkt. Er wollte nur noch hier raus.

„Ich muss los", sagte er und stand auf, „noch ein paar Tränke brauen."

So schnell hatte er noch nie das Büro des Direktors verlassen. Den Einwand Dumbledores, dass das doch noch nicht alles war, was er für die Adventszeit geplant hatte, ignorierte er gekonnt.

Mit großen Schritten machte er sich auf in seine Räume, den Kalender unter den Arm geklemmt, so dass dieser schon ganz verknickt war. Er hielt nicht einmal, um den Schülern, die mit offenen Mündern die Dekoration begafften, Punkte abzuziehen. Selbst jene, die knutschender Weise unter den Mistelgirlanden standen und alles um sich herum zu vergessen schienen, verschonte er. Das hätte nur kostbare Zeit gekostet und er hätte sich länger dem Kitsch aussetzen müssen und das wog schwerer als die Genugtuung einiger abgezogener Hauspunkte.

Endlich in seinem Quartier angekommen, schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und atmete tief die Luft des Kerkers ein, als könnte ihn das von dem Erlebten der vergangenen Minuten befreien.  
Dann wurde der Kalender mit Schwung in einen Papierkorb befördert.

Mit einem Glas Old Ogdens setzte er sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. Die rotgoldenen Flammen züngelten um die Holzscheite und ihre hypnotische Wirkung machte sich bald bemerkbar. Seine Lider wurden schwer und das Glas in seiner Hand wurde nur noch durch die Lehne am Fallen gehindert.

In seinem Traum wurde er von Schokoladennikoläusen verfolgt, die die Farben von Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Slytherin trugen. Ein grün-weißer Nikolaus schwang dabei seinen Sack wie ein Lasso über den Kopf und rief immer wieder: „Der Glühwein, du musst den Glühwein zubereiten."

Er bemerkte nicht, wie ihm jemand das Glas aus der Hand nahm. Erst das Gewicht auf seinem Schoß holte ihn langsam in die Realität zurück. Eine kleine, warme Hand strich ihm eine verirrte Haarsträhne zärtlich aus dem Gesicht, und er öffnete die Augen.

„Ich dachte, ich versuche mal, dich ein bisschen mit Weihnachten zu versöhnen", flüsterte Hermine und schmiegte sich enger an ihn.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm ihre Verkleidung auf. Auf dem Kopf trug sie eine Nikolausmütze, an der weiter nichts Besonderes war, aber der Rest erinnerte, außer farblich vielleicht, nicht sehr an einen Nikolaus. Das rote Kleid mit dem weißen, plüschigem Besatz war dermaßen knapp und eng geschnitten – die Schultern waren nackt und der Rock bedeckte so gerade eben ihren kleinen, festen Po - dass Snape sich fragte, wie sie da nur hineingekommen war, oder besser, wie er sie so schnell wie möglich wieder daraus befreien konnte. Er strich langsam mit seiner Hand über die nur von Netzstrümpfen bedeckten, schlanken Beine.

„Ich liebe Weihnachten", raunte er mit dunkler, samtiger Stimme und küsste sie innig.

ENDE


End file.
